creators_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
GrimRascal
Who is Grim Rascal? Quite simply GR is just one man (Russell Walton) who started as a freelance creator in 2001 by making a series of comedy ‘shorts’ for a local music magazine called Inaudible. When the strips became more popular than the magazine GR took it to the next step winning Neo Magazines first ‘Rising Stars of Manga’ contest and then going on to win a Letraset Manga Hoshi contest. Soon after this GR was featured as ‘The best in western talent’ on two separate occasions. Although primarily a small creator and artist GR began creating his own short comedy web comic trying to capitalize on the minor fame that came with winning contests and that web comic was called ‘Evil Ed and Nasty Ted’. Even though this was a web comic it featured heavily in the independent ‘zine’ scene featuring in ‘Candy or Medicine’ several times and ‘Threat N Ink’. Through the social media network GR met other independent comic book creators and began to draw a new series for PLB comics called ‘Children of the Fall’ as part of the ongoing Fall Anthology which is still continues today. As creating work for PLB increased the interest in Evil Ed and Nasty Ted sadly diminished and the website eventually closed freeing up time for GR to focus on creating independent art as part of various freelance work. GR has since created various t-shirt designs for various people, tattoos, the entire DVD collection for ‘Iron Fist Wrestling’ and several different CD’s for independent british bands such as ‘No Decorum’, ‘Gradan’, ‘Odins Blood’, ‘Intention’ and ‘Fantasist’. Despite earning some money and minor popularity GR still had the itch to push his own creations and his first comic book series ‘H.M.H’ was born while waiting for a very delayed train. Although GR still creates for PLB comics he has also been working on a TPB for ‘Reaper Comics’ and continues to push his own book ‘H.M.H’. As a special tribute a revamped strip of ‘Evil Ed and Nasty Ted’ even appears in issue 2 of H.M.H showing that the possibility of Ed and Ted making a future comeback. 'H.M.H' H.M.H. is a slow paced world of an increasing number of spectacular super heroes and those other wannabe heroes who aren’t so super and are actually more likely to hurt themselves rather th an dispense justice. The difference in classes of hero is blatantly obvious as the upper class heroes live the celebrity lifestyle attending all the most publicized battles and comic based events, living in the most advanced secret based and wearing only the best in stain-proof spandex while the lesser heroes with little or no genuine powers sit on the side-lines acting as nothing more than badly dressed security guards for establishments that are only threatened by a potential leaky roof. H.M.H. is a comedy based comic structured into short stories of varying length but overall maintains focussing on the lower class heroes struggling to make a name for themselves in a world of ego driven powerhouses and sultry self superior femme fatales while providing a good laugh at the same time. The motto for h.m.h sums up exactly what to expect from this comic “'with great power comes great stupidity'” The Heroes of H.M.H The main focus in H.M.H. is a new hero called Megalodon who despite having genuine powers was instantly labelled as a bit of a joke and pushed to the side-lines (after all what good is a shark man who can’t swim?). Not knowing what to do with him the “League Of Guardians” assigned him to monitor a very far away beach in England (yes beaches do exist in England) with the only other member of the beach patrol ‘Ninja Frog Man’ (whose only main concern is ensuring no bikini-clad babe ever gets sunburnt or lonely even if they don’t ask for that kind of help). The subtle undertone of the book will appear as though the main developmental aspect will be Megalogdon and how he learns to be a hero but in actual fact the readers will see how the eager new hero will affect the reluctant cowardly hero into them both becoming the super heroes they never thought they would become..or even want to become. The two become the leading comedy duo bungling through life as quietly as they can eating ice cream, getting sand out their spandex and trying to do as little as possible while still getting a basic wage. But somehow despite not expecting to be in any serious situations the two find themselves in increasingly surreal and dangerous events facing strange new enemies such as super powered surfer girls, a crabby mad scientist, a big bully who uses vomit as a weapon, an undead harbour master with his pet worms, sky pirates and Megalodons wife (after all just because he is a hero doesn’t mean he gets out of doing the housework). Reviews Not sure if H.M.H sounds like it’s suited to you? Check out these statements First Comics News “This is the type of comic book that you would have stumbled upon during the old black and white explosion of the eighties and I was thrilled to see it”. Omnicomic “Characters are illustrated with depth and detail. It’s a very street style of illustrating, with the characters defined by bold lines and defined bodies. These are heroes and villains and they look like them. The stories are amusing and really do a great job skewering some of the trappings associated with being a superhero.” Saturday stuff (timeforhugs.com) “with the larger strips you get to learn about some of the characters you see in the three panel comics, which greatly adds to their enjoyability. The random situations, quirky humor and sporadic story elements will quickly grow on those who are already fans of books like tank girl, I also recommend it for anyone who is a fan of the tick” Kubla Comics 4/5 Its an entertaining and amusing book that’s worth checking out. Contact Grim Rascal Want to buy H.M.H? H.M.H. is available for digital download via Drivethrucomics.com and all associated websites. Prefer an actual printed copy because you really like comics? Then contact Grim Rascal to purchase a signed copy!! E mail Grim.rascal@hotmail.co.uk Facebook www.facebook.com/grimrascal Have a smart phone? Now you can download the exclusive H.M.H. APP! simply go to the below website and click 'download' HTTPS://MYAPP.IS/THISISHMH